


Always Noble

by Nocticola



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: :(, And i cried writing this, Episode: s06e04 Code Yellow, Episode: s06e05 The Other Thing, F/M, I wanted more for Keller, I'm just saying I did, I'm not saying you're going to cry reading this, Past MackElena mentioned, there's some swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola
Summary: Keller and Elena's relationship develops, until tragedy strikes.
Relationships: Damon Keller/Yo Yo Rodriguez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Always Noble

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [5+1 Night Shifts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18803290) by [Nocticola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola). 



> Rather canon dialogue heavy and sometimes I just left it name:"line" because I was too tired to adjust it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keller wants to be with Elena. Mack accepts it, but zombie birds have other ideas.

Damon Keller wakes up alone, again. He wasn’t alone when he went to bed last night, but he doesn’t completely hate waking up like this. It gives him time to think. Elena said that she doesn’t want to put a break on their relationship. She wants to pursue this. Keller wants that too. But he wishes they didn’t have to hide what they have. He would like to wake up with Elena on some mornings, hold her hand in public. Things like that. And he knows S.H.I.E.L.D.’s protocols. No dating between team mates. Mack is a real stickler for those types of rules. He feels guilty hiding this. 

In the shower, he resolves himself to telling Mack about him and Elena. He knows he should talk with her properly about this, but they are in the same page about this, aren’t they? He doesn’t want to hide what he feels for Elena anymore, so he decides to just get this over with. He gets dressed and makes his way to Mack’s for now empty office. He doesn’t mind waiting. 

“You got a minute?” He asks when Mack enters the office, and he knows he’s not overly pleased about seeing him here. 

Mack takes a moment to decide but settles on “Yeah.” 

Keller waits for Mack to settle down, and it also gives him a moment to settle his thoughts. “I know S.H.I.E.L.D. has certain protocols, so in the spirit of full disclosure…” 

”I’m gonna stop you right there,” Mack interrupts. 

”Sir?” Keller’s not sure what to make of that reaction. 

” Let’s say you’re here to disclose an interpersonal relationship, theoretically. “ 

What else would he be here to report this early in the morning? Mack also almost refuses to look at him in the eye, so he must really know exactly what he’s here to tell. 

”Well, that means I have to separate teams. People that work well together. When you’re out in the field, you can’t second-guess yourself because you’re working with someone you care about. It can, uh compromise your judgment.” 

Keller can read the subtext loud and clear. He knows about Elena and Mack’s previous relationship. Knows about the break up. Mack’s thoughts do bring up good points. He and Elena have a good team. Is being open about them worth breaking that up? Can he work with Elena without being compromised? 

Suddenly Keller feels awkward, “Of course. I just thought, in in light of S.H.I.E.L.D.’s policy on that…” 

And now Keller gets Mack’s full eye contact and he really preferred it when Mack avoided his gaze, “I plan to enforce that policy. So, do you believe yourself to be compromised, theoretically?” 

He knows it’s not just about Keller being with the woman Mack isn’t over yet. It’s about what’s best for the team. And Keller knows his answer is, “No.” He isn’t compromised by Elena. 

” Good.” 

That went better than he could have hoped for. Until Elena arrives and the awkward tension goes through the roof. “Mack, we got back… Um, is this a bad time?” Mack: “No, not at all.” 

Elena hands off Benson’s report of Fake Coulson’s fireworks show and as Mack reads the results out loud, Keller and Elena share a moment. He knows he’ll have to explain himself as soon as they get a moment alone. At least one part of the case is settled: Fake Coulson made a map. But who knows what for? New questions keep coming up with this case. 

*** 

Keller is waiting for the elevator when Elena arrives. They’ve gotten pretty good at this job-only type small talk thing. “Heard a body came in. We know the cause of death?” 

“No, but if they called us, it means it’s not old age,” Elena quips a little. 

The elevator arrives almost instantly, like it was just waiting for Elena, and then they are alone again. He’s still trying to keep professional distance. 

”So… you and Mack, in his office.” 

“Yeah.” 

”You told him. I wish you would have talked to me about it.” 

He knows he should have, though he’s glad Elena doesn’t seem mad. “If it makes you feel better, he didn’t exactly let me finish.” 

”He doesn’t want to know so he doesn’t have to put us on different missions.” 

Keller knows that’s the official reason, and Elena seems to really believe it too. But if they are going to do this, be together, openly or not, Elena should know the whole situation. And this is important enough that he turns to look at her. They’re alone, they don’t have to hide anything. ”I’m sure that’s part of it, but… It’s just, I also got the sense that he isn’t over you.” 

”Why would you tell me that?” Elena seems surprised at his claim, and he can’t quite blame her for that. Mack was the one who ended things with her. 

“You should know how he feels before or if we… You should know.” He wants to be with Elena. She needs to have all the necessary information so she can decide if she wants to be with him too. 

”Okay.” Elena sounds uncertain. 

And he knows that wasn’t enough. He needs to be perfectly clear how he feels. Close the distance between them. “But to be clear, I’m in. I will fight for you if I have to. Not fight fight Mack terrifies me. But more emotionally fight.” 

He likes seeing the smile make its way to Elena’s face. If he could make her smile for the rest of his life, he’d be happy. 

She makes an ‘ugh’ sound but then can’t stop herself from laughing. She comes so close, “Always acting so noble,“ and Keller really wishes he had time to kiss her. 

Before they have to leave the elevator he has time for one more flirty line ”Yeah, I think you like that act,” before it’s back to weird S.H.I.E.L.D. business with the team and another weird dead body. 

Even with everything he’s seen working with S.H.I.E.L.D. he can’t help but let out a “Whoa,” when he sees Not Coulson’s latest handiwork. The body also gives them another point in the Ley lines pattern. He will stay on work on that, with Elena and Benson. As he gets to stand as close to Elena as he wants without it being seen as an issue, he’s glad Mack stopped him from telling about their relationship. He really likes working like this. 

*** 

Keller has some medical experience, so he helps Benson with the autopsy. As Benson tries to get used to what he got himself involved with, Keller gets the victim’s ID, Harold Simcoe, an unremarkable man who abandoned his family for reasons unknown. 

While Benson is right that they are more used to weird things than he is, but even Keller has to tell him, “Can’t say I agree with you there,” when after opening up Harold’s chest, they find some type of bird thingy. He definitely needs some coffee after seeing that. And while Benson performs some tests, Keller gets him some. Shame they don’t have anything to make it stronger. 

When the results come back, he and Elena get closer to hear about them. 

Benson: “The, uh, blood panel on our friend Mr. Simcoe yielded some, uh, surprising results. His body is flooded with a neurotoxin, possibly secreted by that alien critter. It’s inert, but highly combustible. Nasty stuff. 

Elena: So, like a poison.” 

Benson: “More like an accelerant, but I’ve never seen it in a human before, but not dissimilar to the Cordyceps fungus in Amazonian ant populations.” 

Keller and Elena share a confused look. 

Benson: “I-It turns its host into a self-destructive zombie.” Keller doesn’t hide his incredulousness, “Zombie?” 

Benson: “Well, they’re not not dead. More like they’re being piloted by a parasite that’s taken residency inside.” 

Elena: “So, Fake Coulson put a parasite in this man.” 

“And implanted him with this,” Benson takes off the knife from Harold “I guess,” and puts it on the table. 

Keller looks at the open body while Elena leans a little closer out of curiosity. Then the bird thing suddenly moves. Elena’s hand moves Keller back from the body and he doesn’t defy her. If the moment wasn’t filled with possible danger, Keller would take a moment to appreciate the gesture. 

And then suddenly, the bird is out of the body, good as new, and Keller’s gun is soon out. ”Whoa! Everybody down! Stay low.” 

The bird is too quick for Keller’s eye to follow it enough to get a good shot at it, though it is very loud. he manages to get one shot at it but only ends up killing one of the lamps. Suddenly, the sounds stop. 

“Where did it go?” Elena asks. 

It doesn’t take them long to find the whole in the air vent. They’ll need more agents. 

*** 

”So… it’s a bird,” Agent Diaz asks, sounding uncertain and confused. 

”Well, more like an alien zombie bird”, is the best description Keller can give of it, “You’ll know it when you see it.” 

“And if you do, give me a chance to catch it. I’ll be ready this time,” Elena promises. 

They can hear the thing up there in the vests. The sound is very creepy and unsettling. 

He smiles, and tells Diaz, “It’s all in a day’s work, right?” trying to help her stay calm and collected. 

”Always noble,” Elena says, affection in her voice and slight smile on her face. Keller can’t help but return hers. 

Diaz continues into another direction, while Keller and Elena stay together. It sounds like they might have found it. 

”Give me a boost,” Elena wants to look inside the vent, try to catch it that way. Keller puts down his gun, opens the vent, and lifts her up. Keller is still nervous. They have an idea of what that bird can do. He really doesn’t want that to happen to Elena. 

He turns to look the other way, and suddenly he’s hit by something. The bird. He falls to the ground and drops Elena. He can’t breathe, this thing is trying to burrow through his mouth. 

“Keller!” Elena yells but he can’t move, can’t get rid of this thing. He finally manages to turn from Elena’s look he knows it’s too late. 

***

This is so fucking painful. It hurts, and he has no idea what’s happening, “Oh, God. Oh, God.” 

”It’s gonna be okay,” Elena tries to be reassuring, and Diaz goes to ready the medevac. Keller doesn’t really know what to think about all this. How do you prepare for something like this? 

Elena: “That thing… it flew inside him!” 

Benson: “Inside of him?” 

He feels like he can barely speak, “In my mouth.” This hurts so fucking bad, “I can feel it moving.” 

”Sit down. Sit down, try and relax,” Elena tells him, somehow not panicking as much as he is. 

“Really?” he can’t help but ask incrediously. 

”Yeah.” 

He feels like ripping off his skin, anything to get this thing out of himself. He settles for taking his shirt off. He can not only feel but see it moving inside him. This is so fucked up. He’s really panicking right now, and when his gaze goes to the last person this happened to, he knows what is going to happen to him. 

“ I can’t turn into that. Do whatever you have to do.” His only talking to Elena, only concentrating on her concerned face, her attempts at calming touch. He knows what he’s asking of her. He doesn’t mind not getting an immediate response. 

“We got you,” Benson tells him, and he is grateful for that. But then the pain gets too much again.

Despite the pain, he can just about manage to lie on the bed, with his vital signs being all over the place. He can’t make out what Benson and Elena are talking about, what his prognoses is, because he’s too occupied with dealing with the pain and trying to find some calm in this. He has a killer line he wants to give Elena while he still can. 

”It’s, uh probably too fast, but how would you feel about bringing an alien bird into our relationship?” 

Elena looks at him with such affection, and it makes him love her even more. It’s a shame he never really got to tell her that. Maybe he’ll have time. “So that’s a no.” 

”You’re going to be fine,” Elena tries to sound hopeful, and he takes comfort in her touch. 

Benson: “This is a sedative. In your head, if you could count back from 10.” 

He starts counting, and he can feel something change. But not for the better. The last thing he really hears is Elena yelling, “What’s happening?” before he stops being in control. It’s not until sometime later he can feel the bird dying inside him, and he shares one last moment with Elena. And then he’s gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit the Shrike kinda confuse me but my understanding would be that Keller's pov kinda ends with the flatline. So I'm moving to Elena pov next chapter.


End file.
